There is a limited number of ways to save media (e.g., music, videos, e-books, etc.) into a cloud-based media locker service. For example, a user may upload their own personal media (e.g., personal music files, such as mp3 files), or media may be purchased from a media store that is tightly integrated with that personal media locker, and then uploaded into the media locker. There are also many other media files on the web, which are available for free (e.g., free music, promotional videos, free e-books, free TV shows, etc.). However, inclusion of such free media into a user's cloud-based media locker service may be a confusing and time consuming task. For example, a song that is available for free on the Internet, may first need to be downloaded locally by the user and saved in a directory that is being monitored (synched) by the media locker service uploader software, and then it may need to be uploaded to the cloud-based locker service for subsequent consumption by the user.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and apparatus set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.